What Uxie Knows
by Shadaki
Summary: Uxie. Wise, quiet, Uxie. Uxie, who seems to know so much but shares so little. But how much does the Being of Knowledge actually know? Curiosity of such led a being to the restored Lake Valor, and to Azelf. There, Azelf tells its visitor what it knows about its mysterious sibling. Also: an explanation for why Alakazam aren't the dominant species.


_I am Uxie. ' Wise, quiet, Uxie' the other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon call me. "Uxie, who seems to know so much but shares so little." It is with only some arrogance that I can claim that the extent of my knowledge is one of the greater mysteries of this world – even to my peers. Curiosity of such led a being to the restored Lake Valor, and my sibling Azelf. Let us take a look:_

They looked around the grotto. "Azelf?"

At the question, The Being of Willpower faded into view almost immediately. The visitor jumped back, startled.

"I sense no hostility, but determination to ask me a question. What is it?"

They looked down for a moment, having suddenly lost the courage to speak.

" _Yes?_ " The elf's eyes glowed, and the petitioner's willpower was revitalized.

"It is an odd question, I admit. And I do not have the time to travel so far north to ask Uxie itself. But, I had wondered, given that it is the the being of knowledge-"

Azelf nodded. "-How much does Uxie really know?"

The visitor nodded.

"When Humans mastered fire, Uxie knew half a world away. When the founding dragon of Unova fell from the sky, Uxie began to complain that it could not side with those fighting for truth. We had no idea what it was talking about until that dragon split in two, years later. A decade before humans began to even plan to send themselves into space, Uxie had already forewarned Rayquaza to not impede their attempts to reach the moon.

How much does Uxie know? I don't know. We assume it knows much. But if so, why does it so rarely act? Does it lack the willpower to do so? And when it does act… I have never sensed any change in its determination during times of trouble – no matter how well things are currently going for it. Mesprit thinks its displays of emotion – its wide (closed) eyes in surprise, grimaces when things don't go its way – are mostly a pretense. That even when making such faces it is completely calm inside. I remember when Meloetta heard that, the child compared it to a performer simply following a script in a play."

The visitor raised its arms and gestured around. "Are you suggesting that Uxie already knew that-"

Azelf visibly seethed. "-That humans would _destroy my lake? That we would be mutilated in order to forge the Red Chain?_ " The moment passed, and then the guardian sighed, "I don't know. It worries me. Before hand, I honestly thought it knew everything. Afterwards… did Uxie not see it coming? Did my sibling know what would happen, but conclude that it would all work out in the end - and so did NOTHING? I have no idea."

"Do you think anyone knows?"

The elf shrugged. "Arceus might – though Uxie tends to imply otherwise. The Alakazam almost certainly do."

"Alakazam?"

"Oh yes. I remember it like it was yesterday. Mew had just designed the Abra. The idea, as Mew told Uxie, was, and I quote:"

The telepathic voice suddenly became extremely squeaky. "'Uxie! Uxie! Look! Look how cute they are when they're sleeping. And when they reach their final form, they become super super super [this goes on for literally two minutes] super smart! That means you'll have someone to talk to! And they can use their super super psychic powers to make those humans' new metal spoon thingies. And anything that's eaten with those spoons tastes really really really [this goes on for another three minutes] really good! ...Oh no! Why didn't I give them the ability to do that from the beginning? Now I'll have to wait to taste it! I don't wanna wait! I wanna taste it naoooww. Oh well. Isn't that great Uxie? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?'"

The telepathic voice returned to normal. "...and so on. Uxie's response to this was likely nothing like Mew expected. This was one of the few times I've seen Uxie genuinely terrified.

It engineered a situation to have one of the first generation evolve into an Alakazam as fast as possible. This Alakazam it brought to its cave, and communicated with him alone. What they talked about, only Uxie knows. When they finally emerged, the mortal, filled with a strange combination of grim determination and existential dread, had sworn an oath as representative for all his kind forevermore to never reveal what he knew nor interfere with the progress of man. Then my sibling called upon me to ensure that the former part of this oath be kept: that Alakazam would always be dissuaded from sharing whatever the first had learned that day, and that none should ever desire to read an Alakazam's mind. I fulfilled the request, of course. It is so rare that Uxie would actively play a part in the world, that whatever its reasons were, they must have been important.

But I was curious. What was it that Uxie did not want known? I am willpower embodied and I can rarely be dissuaded when set on a course. For years I badgered my sibling for an answer. We had more free time and safety to roam then, so I would ask persistently for hours every day. Eventually, it gave in, and it told me."

"What was it hiding?"

"I don't know. Next thing I remember is Uxie closing its eyes. It had erased my memory of that information. But Uxie can only erase memory – emotions are outside of its domain. I remember, as Uxie called for Mesprit, being filled with unfathomable existential horror for reasons beyond my ken. There was a sense that I lacked all will of my own. And as I waited for Mesprit to delete those nihilistic feelings, I astrally projected myself around the world and saw that my condition had been reflected temporarily in all throughout. I don't know why what it told me did this to me. I don't _want_ to know why. If that is what happens to _me_ when learning what Uxie knows, then I dread what would happen if that information was to spread to the rest of the world. No – let it stay the secret of Uxie and its Alakazam confidants. Some questions are best left unanswered. I suggest you do not continue to ask what Uxie knows. It is beyond you, young one."

At that, Azelf vanished. The visitor shrugged, and once it realized the meeting was definitely over, left.

 _As my sibling had said, dear reader: No one else can know. No one - bar you and your kind, myself and the Alakazam - will ever know. Because Meloetta was only wrong in the specifics. That I follow a script is true. But I am not a performer, and this is not a play._


End file.
